The Offerings of a Senior
by TwilightMoon7765
Summary: This is in honor of the seniors at my school. Fully explained in story. Characters may seem a little OOC but I guess that's your judgement....Enjoy!


Yeah yeah I know...WHY AM I NOT POSTING FOR MY OTHER STORIES?! I'm working on it. Classes are over now and I only have to go to school for 2hrs every day next week so I'll be able to write more...hopefully. Anyway, this is for my senior friends because I'll probably never see them again and I wish them well in college. This is in the spirit of my school's senior offerings. Our last headmaster started the idea of seniors giving back to the school in any way they see fit. Some have danced, others have sung….heck one baked over 1000 extremely good cupcakes. I have no idea why I'm writing this, but I just decided I would. I promise I'll have chapters for my other stories out soon!! Enjoy this little story!

* * *

BPOV

It had only been a few days since Alice and I had flown to Italy to save Edward from a stupid misunderstanding. My "friends" at school still avoided me like the Black Plague, not that I minded. I had Edward back.

"Why don't you apply for Dartmouth? They have a very strong English department if you wish to pursue that." I nearly groaned in agony. This was probably the tenth college application I had filled out in the past hour. "You really think I have a chance at getting into an Ivy League school? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I put my hand to his forehead, secretly reveling in its cool temperature. He rolled his eyes, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

I didn't even have a chance at arguing. He scooped me up in his arms before I could say anything. "But its only 9! How could I possibly go to bed at a time like this?! There's supposed to be some special announcement tomorrow that could possibly affect whether or not we graduate!!"

He placed me on my bed and chuckled. "Relax Bella. You don't even have to do what they're going to suggest. It's simply an option for those who wish to use it." That really helped me calm down.

You see, for the past couple of days, the school has been announcing that they have a special announcement…..yet it's never announced. Follow me? I know….it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever but…..oh well. Anyway, we were told they were going to announce it tomorrow, the second to last Friday of school. I really hope I don't have to do something I'll eventually regret. Edward will probably encourage me to do it….you know since you only do things as a human once…..

I felt myself relaxing into his arms as they created a strong yet soft cage around me. He started humming my lullaby, "I….don't…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I fell asleep to his gentle humming and soothing laughter.

The next morning, I didn't want to move from my position. I was far too comfortable in his arms and I wasn't exactly planning on moving anytime soon. He must have been fake sleeping because when I stirred, he didn't move. I'm not arguing. "Bella...it's time to get up. Remember? Today's the day their announcing the new senior option." What? Senior option? Now? When we have less than two weeks left? I groaned as I left my extremely comfortable spot to take a quick shower.

My strawberry shampoo helped wake me up, that and the warm water. Yes I know, normally its cold water that wakes one up. Not this time though. I quickly stepped out, drying myself and tossing on a decent dress. You know, not the kind that is incredibly fancy, just casual. As I stepped out and walked downstairs, I was greeted by the cool lips that I love so much. I did my best to control myself, but it didn't work to well. "You look beautiful."

Forks was being a bit unusual. It was still cloudy and wet, only it was much warmer than ever. Edward, of course, drove way too fast and we got to school in no time. "Every senior, please report to the auditorium." I sighed heavily. We were joined by Alice, and in moments we were headed into the crowd of seniors packing themselves into the auditorium. They really needed to redo the place because there wasn't enough room for everyone. "Hey Bella," Mike walked over to me, wiggling his eyebrows and most likely thinking he was being cool and seductive, "you can sit on my lap if there are no more seats." I resisted the urge to gag.

Luckily, at the same time, Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me down. He had found an open seat for me...on his lap. "I'm good Mike." Mike, naturally, walked away a bit miffed. Our principal, Mrs. What's her face (I don't remember if they mention her name or anything), stepped up to the stage and began speaking into the microphone. I missed about half of it because Edward was busy discreetly kissing the back of my neck and whispering to me.

"So, by the end of the week, those of you who wish to participate in our first senior offerings must come to my office and sign up. Now, we can't have all of you present something because there's just not enough time. We will probably take about 50 students and they will all perform either next week or at graduation. Again, you will be able to choose when you sign up. Now, I know all of you are itching to get back to your classes especially since you won't be taking any finals this term. Just go be seniors and do whatever you want."

Wow...that was extremely unusual. "Are you going to do anything Bella?" Alice's wise eyes gazed into mine. I shrugged, "I'm not exactly talented. What on earth would I do?" Edward scoffed, "You could just stand there and let everyone admire your beauty..." I weakly glared at him. "You're not helping." Alice laughed. "It's not mandatory Bella. Weren't you listening?"

I blushed

"I was a bit distracted."

Alice was going to drag Rosalie into this and they would perform some song...I don't really remember. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would also be singing. That was unexpected. So, I felt like I needed to do something. When I went to sign up, there were only two spots left...Lucky timing I guess...Once Edward dropped me off at home, I sat on the couch and thought about what I could do. A sudden idea struck me, but I didn't make a descision because I really wanted to surprise even Alice. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella. It's time you pay your IOU."

That next week

Chaos...complete and utter chaos. Students trying to show their offerings and many who signed up wouldn't get a chance. There just wasn't time. I guess the Cullens had something to do with the fact that we would be performing on graduation...oh well, no backing out now. Today, those performing had permission to be on top of the lunch tables...bad idea...

"Alright everyone! Next up is Mike Newton!" Some music started as the creeper himself grabbed a microphone.

**She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.**

**She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.**

**She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.**

**She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine.**

**Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home...**

Someone threw a tomato I think it was...well whatever is was it was red and it caused Newton to run off the stage. Of course, the entire time he was up there, he was staring at me and outstretching his hand, like he was expecting me to touch it or something...I shuddered at the mere thought. Thankfully, he was shoved off the table after multiple vegetables were thrown. "Students, be polite!"He was the last person to sing for the week...

I had nothing to do with it.

Actually, not many people really wanted to do anything after that. So, of course my bad luck kicks in. "Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!" I was walking down the halls to leave when our principal came running up. "Oh! Since not many students are really excited about this whole offering thing, we were wondering if you would consider doing something to tell everyone about the time you've had here in Forks and about the people who have made you who you are today." She was pulled away before I could decline...Great...just great. It seemed like I was the only one who even knew about my problem, because Alice didn't even see it. Must have been a split second decision. Oh well, makes it easier to surprise them.

The next day, continuing with those who were presenting, Angela baked all her friends a huge cake...one so big, the other grades started coming to get a piece. The day was going pretty good, until Jessica and Lauren made an appearance. They both stood on one of the tables, both dressed like hookers. "We will like dance to like the pussycats dolls. So everyone like pay attention and like love it!"

Oh god...spare us all please...

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**

**You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)**

They actually started stripping and Jessica went and sat on Mike's lap and pretty much gave him a lap dance...where are the teachers when you need them?? If that wasn't bad enough, Lauren started eyeing Edward like he was a piece of meat. Heck, she even had the nerve to walk up to him...

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know...**

I couldn't take it anymore. Lauren tried to throw herself onto of Edward. While she was in the air, I raised my fist and punched her down. She screamed as she went backwards instead of forwards...that or because her plans of seducing Edward had just been completely thwarted by the tiny girlfriend. I stood in front of Edward, with my hands on my hips..."I'm just waiting for you to try that again. You'll end up with more than a black eye." She rubbed her eye. The music had stopped and everyone was watching us now. "You bitch! You ruined my performance!!" I couldn't help but laugh..."You mean your strip show? I could have sworn that these offerings were supposed to thank the school for putting up with us for four years."

Ok, blast of confidence is now gone. I immediately sat down and hide my face, since it had now turned completely red. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you do yours now Bella? Why can't we see it now?" I kept silent. "Because, she, Alice, and I have been asked personally to perform at graduation. So you will have to wait until then to see her." I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, obviously surprising him because his body stiffened. He relaxed immediately once he realized it was me.

"Alright alright alright...shows over everyone..." Of course, now the teachers show up. "Thanks," I whispered to Edward. He simply kissed my forehead.

GRADUATION

Kill me now...I beg of you...I really don't want to do this. Thank god it's not my turn yet, but curse him because I am the last performer. Right now, it's Alice and Rosalie singing something...We'll get to that in a second. Yes, we have already recieved our diplomas, so technically I can slip out and disappear, but then Alice would destroy me because I am dressed like a rockstar and she wants everyone to see.

**Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me; but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today (today)**

**I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today (today) **

"There was really no point to that song. Alice just has by far the most hyper personality anyone has ever seen and we really needed a bouncy song." Of course, Rosalie put minimal effort into it and she still appeared to be a goddess. Everyone loved their song simply because they sang it. Haha...aren't they lucky?

Oh well, at least no one brought rotten vegetables to throw at anyone...cough me cough. "Thank you Rosalie and Alice! We all enjoyed that. It was just what we needed to really pump this place up!" Please Mrs. Cope...stop trying to be cool...just please..."Next up we have the Cullen boys: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." I nearly fainted when I saw Edward. He looked absolutely perfect. "Ok, our Eddie here is going to be singing for his little girlfriend Bella." Edward groaned, "Never call me that!" Laughter echoed through the crowds, even from my parents...and even...the Blacks? Since when were they here? Oh well...

"As my idiot brother said, this is mainly for my girlfriend Bella, but it is to everyone else too."

**When I was a little boy  
I swore that I would change the world when I grew up.  
Nothing else would be enough  
Back then it all seemed black and white**

**I see it everyday  
We settled for safe  
And lose ourselves along the way**

**Coz if u dont dream big whats the use of dreaming.  
If u dont have faith theres nothing worth believing.  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for.**

**Took a well perfected plan  
For me to finally understand  
But its not me  
Faith is something I can see**

**I've wiped my tears away now its time for a change  
No I cant waste another day**

**Coz if u dont dream big whats the use of dreaming.  
If u dont have faith theres nothing worth believing.  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for.**

**Coz if u dont dream big whats the use of dreaming.  
If u dont have faith theres nothing worth believing.  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for.**

**So reach out, for something more  
**

I laughed to myself. Edward probably didn't even remember what he thought when he was a little boy. "That Edward of yours sure is sweet Bella. Good choice." Wow, and normally mom is all 'don't get a boyfriend Bella. All they'll do is break your heart.' That or in Edward's situation 'How the hell can you take him back?? How do you now he won't leave again?! Honestly Bella, I thought you were smarter than this.' That conversation ended up with me not speaking with her, and I still haven't. Naturally, everyone cheered for them. Well, everyone excluding those who were still courting me...who obviously couldn't take no for an answer.

Oh no...they're done...that means..."And last but surely not least is Bella Swan!" I had time...I could still dash out of the room before anyone noticed. I heard a couple of growls...coming from Alice...Ooops...I hung my head in defeat. I slowly walked up to the stage, being as careful as possible so I wouldn't embarass myself anymore than I needed to. When I reached the stage, I nervously approached the mic. "Hi...I'm Bella Swan. I moved here in the middle of next year to live with my dad..."

God this was boring. I sighed. (Please note: Bella may become a little ooc here. I guess its your choice as to whether or not thats true) I took the mic and stand and put them backstage. I picked up the headset and went back. "Ok, I admit. I was falling asleep listening to my own voice. Edward may disagree with me here, as well as about ten other guys, but my voice annoys the heck out of me. And that's saying something. Anyway, I was asked to do, well...let's just say kind of a short history of my life..." I paused... "In song...what a weird idea..." I heard the beginning chords of the keyboard open. "Well, we'll just talk about my time here. A lot of guys have asked me to go on a date with them. Not to embarrass him or anything, but Mike Newton would _quit_ asking me, even after I started dating Edward. I'm sure the entire time he was wondering...why the heck is she dating that loser, when everything she needs is right here...well, here's my reaon mike."

Time to actually prove that I have balance when I focus.

**Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word**

**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls**

**Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long**

**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls**

**The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks got the girl**

**Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world 'cause the geeks get the girls.**

Everyone cheered after that...probably because they both liked the song and because I didn't fall or even trip once. "Wow...That was amazing playing. Could everyone thank my friends from Phoniex? They're taking the time to come out here and help me. They are JT, Lily, and Becca." Everyone cheered even more. "Anyway, I think it's time to thank my mother and father for everything they've done for me. If they weren't my parents, I wouldn't be who I am now. I don't really have a song that would represent my thanks but...I think this will do." Both my parents froze...I laughed. "I won't be singing this one but I hope you enjoy it...The story behind it is apparantly my mother thought it would be funny to play on their wedding."

**I get such a thrill  
When you look in my eyes  
My heart skips a beat, girl  
I feel so alive  
Please tell me baby  
If all this is true  
'Cause deep down inside  
All I wanted was you**

**Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives**

**When we first met  
I could hardly believe  
The things that would happen  
That we could achieve  
So let's be together  
For all of our time  
We'll go out so thankful  
That you are still mine**

**Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives**

**My world's a better place  
'Cause I know you're mine  
This love is so real  
And it's no surprise**

**Come on and say, "Yeah"  
I got a song  
Yeah..  
'Cause through the years  
I'll be right by your side**

**Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives**

**See, you always consider me  
Like a ogre, nothing  
And treat me  
Like a Notre Dame  
I says why  
I helped you keep my shine on  
A perky little something  
To keep my mind on  
'Cause you had my mind gone**

**Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa  
Turn the lights on  
Come on baby  
Let's just rewind the song  
'Cause all I wanna do is make  
The rest years the best years  
All night long**

**Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives**

Both of my parents were mortified. "Yes mom and dad...I did dare to do that...and yes...it was my idea...Thanks for singing that JT." I was going to get it later...oh well. "Now, for my last one...well...I guess you could say it's mainly for the Cullens because even though they were gone half the year, locking themselves away from the world with no contact, they were always on my mind. So, I guess...in a way...they're never ending. But then again, this whole town is...Love you guys."

**Let's try it all together**

**1 2 3 4... 1 2 3 4**

**It's really very easy. Listen**

**Never ending  
Always  
You will never end  
Because  
You're always  
Never ending**

**You were  
There before  
There was beginning  
Always  
You were  
You are never ending**

**Here you are now  
With us here  
We are found  
In You**

**And this makes all the difference  
This changes everything  
Making our whole existence  
Worth something so we sing**

**La, la, la …**

**And You make all the difference  
Yeah, You change everything  
You make our whole existence  
Worth something so we sing**

**La, la, la …**

The entire audience was on its feet cheering. I laughed, "Eh, what can I say? I can actually do more than just trip. Thanks to everyone for listening...or if you weren't...thanks for at least pretending...I know how boring these things can be...I've had to sit through them too. Anyway, thanks for waiting. I'm done now so I'll get off and hide away in a closet until no one remembers this." Some started laughing, others were shouting NOOO!! " Enojy your summer underclassmen. Make us graduating at least somewhat proud that we had some sort of contact with you."

Well, that's about it. My senior offering was the best one from the 08 seniors...and it was recorded and many use it for inspiration. Sometimes, I try to go back and watch some of them. Well...I had to wait about 40 years after my change and marriage to Edward...but from what I've heard, no one's come close to making theirs like mine...nor has anyone even tried.

"So, do you want to watch our senior offering video again Bella?" I laughed. "Do we continually watch it because I enjoy it or because you actually want to watch it?" He growled playfully. "I want to watch you again." I giggled as he kissed me.

"You're neverending..."

* * *

Ok I know that her friends were just kinda brought it and never mentioned except once but...they really weren't that important. Anyway, that was really long and the songs are (I know) extremely cheesy in some sense. But, I hope you enjoyed it and I am working very hard to get some chapters out. I'm almost finised with the next chapter of WGPCGR (points to those who can figure it out without looking at my page -) Oh and sorry if the charaacters seemed OOC. I like to have fun with songs so... Please let me know what you thought.

Oh and since I don't own the songs, I think it may be nice to give credit to those who do:

1) Her Eyes by Pat Monahan

2) Buttons by PCD

3) Love Song by Sara Bareilles

4) Dream Big by David Cook

5) The Geeks Get the Girls by American Hi-Fi

6) Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men

7) ...Neverending... By David Crowder Band

Oh and all props go to Stephenie Meyer since she kinda created the reason why we write these fanfics...


End file.
